Charlie Harper
For Charlie Harper's actor, see Charlie Sheen. Charlie Harper, portrayed by Charlie Sheen, was the main character in Two and a Half Men ''of the first eight seasons of the show. He was Evelyn's first child and the elder brother of Alan Harper, which made him Jake's uncle. History Season 1 Charlie welcomes in his recently divorced brother, Alan Harper, with his son Jake. Charlie adjusts to his brother and nephew living with him, a one night stand, Rose, continues stalking him. Charlie learns that his favorite ex-girlfriend, Lisa is getting married, another ex named Jill, is now 'Bill', and his former sister-in-law, Liz doesn't remember who he is, even when they had sex at their sibling's wedding. Season 2 Charlie starts to get annoyed with his brother for sponging off him, he dates Jake's teacher, dates the female version of him, and more. Charlie attempts to reconcile with his ex-girlfriend, Lisa who is recently divorced, the relationship does not work out. Season 3 Charlie starts dating a ballet teacher named Mia. The relationship lasts several episodes, but they split up when she keeps on trying to make him change. In the season finale, Mia comes back to Malibu and Charlie proposes. Mia agrees and they start to plan a wedding. Charlie and Mia decide to elope in Los Vegas and only have Alan and his girlfriend, Kandi there. When Charlie learns that Mia wants Alan to move out, they call off the wedding. Charlie gives Alan and Kandi his wedding rings, and Alan marries Kandi and moves out. Season 4 Charlie enjoys life with his brother having moved out, and his fiancé having left him. Charlie throws parties every night and enjoys the single life. Alan knocks on Charlie's door, four months after getting married and announces that Kandi kicked him out. Charlie has to deal with Alan and Jake moving back in, and Alan's second divorce. Charlie starts a relationship with Lydia, a stuck up snob in real estate that Alan, Jake, Rose, and Berta think is exactly like Evelyn, which is why Charlie's dating her. The couple eventually break up when Lydia get's into a fight with Berta and they make him choose. Charlie has a brief relationship with Judith's fiancé's sister, Myra Melnick. The relationship doesn't go further when Charlie learns that Myra has to go home to her fiancé. Season 5 Charlie starts dating a judge named Linda for several episodes. The relationship ends when Charlie humiliates Linda at a special dinner. Charlie falls in love with his future stepsister, Courtney. At the wedding, Charlie proposes to her and she says yes. The brief engagement is called off when Teddy dies, and Courtney is revealed to be a con artist and is arrested. Charlie learns that his ex-fiancé, Mia is getting married. Charlie crashes the wedding to announce that he is still in love with her. Mia turns him down, and her dad punches him in the nose. Season 6 Charlie starts dating a woman named Chelsea and the relationship gets serious. Charlie tells her that he loves her, but she just says "Thank you." Charlie proposes to Chelsea so he can get her to say she loves him. Chelsea says yes to the proposal. The couple move in together at the end of the season. Charlie is there when Judith gives birth to her daughter, Milly. Season 7 Charlie and Chelsea starts to make preparations for their marriage, at the same time both try to convive with each other's families. After Alan is arrested for punching a guy in a bar, Chelsea finds him a lawyer, Brad, which causes Chelsea a little attraction, and invites the couple to a charity event. Charlie tells Chelsea he won't be going, but Alan later warns him about Chelsea and Brad possible attraction. Charlie wonders if its true, and after hints that Chelsea may have some relationship with Chelsea, both have a fight, and she leaves the house. After entering depression, and eventually marrying a woman named Betsy in Las Vegas(which was actually invalid, as she was already married), Charlie learns that Chelsea and Brad are dating, and even stalks her with Alan's help. Both later have a post-breakup night-stand, and are left rethiking if they have done the right thing in breaking up. Charlie runs into Chelsea's friend Gail, which had previously stayed at his house during a hard breakup, and attracted Charlie and Alan(the latter caused her to leave the house by Charlie's and Berta's idea). Both had sex, but Charlie learns that Chelsea is having problems with Brad. Both meet to talk, but Chelsea storms off when Charlie tells he slept with Gail, and later when she goes to his house to apologize, but finds Charlie is sleeping with Gail again. After hearing that Alan was invited to Chelsea's birthday, Charlie takes Jake to give her a present by him, but after trying to hide from her, he crashes into a police car, and is arrested. Season 8 Single yet again, Charlie spends the majority of season 8, pursuing new women hoping to replace Chelsea. However, he begins to develop genuine feelings for Rose after she becomes a married woman. This is soon proven false, as she is using a mannequin ("Manfred Quinn") to pose as her husband in order to make Charlie jealous, and eventually win him over. In the last episode of the season, Charlie and Rose take an ill-fated trip to Paris. As the season ended abruptly due to Sheen's departure from the series, the story arc between Charlie and Rose was scrapped and Charlie was written out of the series. Season 9 In the Season 9 premiere and debut episode of Walden Schmidt (appropriately titled "Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt"), it is revealed that Charlie was struck and killed by a moving train during his weekend getaway in Paris, with Rose. This tragedy left Alan, severely depressed and lonely. The beach house is sold to Walden, who allows Alan and Jake to continue living there (though he has come to regret doing this by season 10). After a nervous breakdown and mental treatment, Alan finally accepts that Charlie is gone and moves on with his life. Charlie was frequently mentioned throughout most of the season. However, Charlie is re-introduced into the series, making a guest appearance, in the episode "Why We Gave Up Women" as a ghost trapped in a woman's body (played by Kathy Bates). Charlie explains to Alan that he now lives on in Hell and as punishment, he is forced to be a woman with a pair of testicles. Since this episode, Charlie has yet to make another appearance. Season 10 Charlie does not make an appearance during Season 10, but he is mentioned occasionally. Women The type of relationships for which Charlie Harper was known most for were the man-woman kind. Being a notable womanizer, he had parades of girls hooking up with him. Most of his relationships were flings or one-night stands, for which Charlie had a simple filtering system: the girl must be hot. Age, race, occupation or moral values which could compromise a promising relationship he merely overlooked (sometimes at his own expense). Whenever he ran through a dry spell or wanted to spice things up, he would just call a hooker, sparing no expenses for sex. Throughout his life, however, there were a few women whom Charlie deeply cared for. Few of these women managed to turn him (albeit temporarily) into a committed boyfriend and a decent person. Noted Girlfriends For a complete list of women whom Charlie dated, see ''List of women Charlie Harper has dated. The following are some of the most notable girlfriends Charlie has had during the course of the show. The ones in bold also attended Charlie's funeral: *Lisa, one of Charlie's most noted flames and possibly the first girl to have moved into his Malibu beach house. The two enjoyed a sex-based relationship but Charlie got scared of losing her when she announced her engagement to another man, going as far as inviting her over for Thanksgiving dinner. She went on with the marriage anyway, but got divorced when she caught her husband cheating on her. Charlie took the chance to get back together with her in spite of the baby girl she is now the mother of, but gets himself dumped after failing to commit himself to an entire day with Lisa and her baby. *'Sherri', a woman who played hardball with Charlie by distancing herself from him just as he does with all women. He cared for her but was annoyed that she was pulling his own con on him, which prompted him into breaking up with her. This he did, after which he realized that she was genuinely attracted to him and truly desirous of sleeping with him. *'Dolores Pasternak', Jake's teacher. He ditches her after realising how clingy she is. He runs into her about four years later, where he's shocked to find out how his previous fling with her has resulted in her getting fired and blackballed from teaching, as well as evicted from her house. To try and take her off the stripper path she was currently pursuing, he tried to reinstate her in the world of teaching by having her tutor Jake privately, but breaks up with her again after his little intervention with her resulted in her picking up a religious path which she tries to enforce on his entire family. *'Isabella', a gothic priestess who dated Charlie only in order to use as a pawn for rituals of her sect. She was one of Charlie's favorite girls, who allowed him to have sex with thirteen gorgeous girls (all members of her sect) as part of her plans with him. When he realized how she's manipulating him completely to the point he would spawn something even darker with her, Charlie attempted to break it off, only to be sucked back in with her after she explained to him the consequences of their break-up. Charlie eventually ditched Isabella when she met his mother Evelyn, whom the latter claimed was "in my her pilates class".It is said she will appear in season 11. *'Mia Adams', a ballet teacher who became Charlie's first serious girlfriend. Although she initially rejected him, he managed to pursue her enough for her to change her mind and give him a chance to date her. He eventually broke up with her because of the large number of changes she tried to make him go through, but not long after he asks her to marry him, which she accepts. The marriage, however, is called off when Charlie discovers she wants him to kick Alan and Jake out of his house. *Kandi, a gorgeous 22-year-old woman, whose looks more than compensated for her lack of intelligence, was Charlie's girlfriend before his relationship with Mia and immediately following his first break-up with Mia. The basis of the relationship was purely sexual, as the two seemed to have nothing in common. Charlie dumped Kandi for Mia when the latter came back to him because she missed him, which made Kandi find solace and a boyfriend (and eventually ex-husband) in Alan. *Mandy, Kandi's mother. Charlie started dating Mandy after Kandi moved out of Charlie's house and in with Judith. Possessing the same good looks as her daughter and an incredible sexual appetite which amplified tenfold with sex in new places, Charlie managed to keep up the relationship until Alan and Kandi rekindle their relationship. The two break up not long after (although the break-up scene is not seen on-screen). *'Lydia', a real estate agent and mother of two boys. Despite Alan and Berta pointing out to Charlie that she is practically a younger version of his mother Evelyn, Charlie refuses to see the resemblance. She eventually dumps him when he refuses to fire Berta, with whom she did not bond well. *Myra Melnick, Judith's husband Herb's sister. Charlie met her before Herb and Judith's wedding, when the two hooked up together, much to Judith's disapproval and dismay. Despite Alan's clear lack of acceptance and foreboding about the aftermath of their break-up, Charlie kept seeing Myra. The two broke up on the day of Herb and Judith's wedding when she asked him to take her to airport for her flight back to her fiancé. *Linda Harris, a judge and one of Charlie's few relationships with an age-appropriate woman. He got off to a bad start with her when he failed to keep a simple dialogue with her and he got himself arrested just so that he could meet her. The two eventually got serious and Charlie even got to meet her son Brandon, who inspired him to write kid songs. She broke up with him after getting himself drunk and drugged and embarrassing her at an awards ceremony held in her honor, jeopardizing her prospects to run as state senator. *Sylvia Fishman, who went by the name of Courtney Leopold, Teddy's daughter and Evelyn's daughter-in-law. Masquerading as a luxury sports car sales agent, she managed to con Charlie into buying a Ferrari from her under threat of exposing their affair to her father Leopold, who expressly forbade Charlie from getting involved with her. She managed to play a big bluff on Charlie before Teddy's death, which led to the truth about his and Courtney's real identities as con artists. She was eventually jailed but got out three years later and kept a brief relationship with Charlie. Although the two never discussed marriage plans during their second relationship, Charlie bought her expensive gifts and paid for her shopping before breaking up with her after both realized that they didn't enjoy each other's company any more. *Angie, a writer to whom Charlie became attracted whilst hanging out at a bookstore. He was reluctant to go through the relationship because she was vastly older than him and things got even messier when his shrink pointed out to him that his platonic relationship suggested that he looked at her as a motherly figure, but her attractiveness managed to make him look beyond her age and go through with it. She dumped him when she learned that her son was engaged to a former fling of Charlie's who broke up with him when she revealed how much she did with and missed Charlie. *'Chelsea Christine Melini', one of Charlie's flings who eventually becameshis fiancée. She was also the first woman to whom Charlie says "I love you" spontaneously. In order to try and get her to say it back, he proposed to her, and after accepting the engagement ring which she accidentally swallowed, the fling turned into a relationship. He tagged along most of Chelsea's wedding plans, but got jealous of her when she hung around with a lawyer with whom he suspected her of cheating on him. The estrangement which they go through eventually became a break-up when he failed to show Chelsea that he could really commit to her and threw up on a woman's baby at a coffee shop. She eventually missed him and wanted to get back together with him, but dumped him when she learned that he slept with her best friend Gail*. *'Michelle', a dermatologist who was older than Charlie. After intially deciding to break it up with her in order to bang her hot bisexual 22-year-old daughter, Charlie changed his mind after learning how his age made him a despicable figure to the daughter, but the dumps him after encountering his stalker Rose. *'Rose', Charlie's neighbor, stalker and final girlfriend. Initially a one-night stand, Charlie and Rose had a complicated level of relationship – she remained attracted to him whilst he put his best efforts into avoiding her, going as far as obtaining restraining orders against her. He realised how much he missed her when she flew to London and away from him. Despite her psychotic personality and the endless plethora of crazy things she did to him (which included handcuffing herself to his refrigerator to restrain him from having her leave his house, super-gluing his testicles to his groin and staging a wedding and a new married life with a mannequin), she became Charlie's true girlfriend shortly before he died. One of the last things they did together before his death was a trip to Paris, where he eventually proposed to her and she accepted. The relationship ended with Charlie's death (not before she caught him in the shower with another woman) when he fell in front of an oncoming train. Prior to this, Charlie had proposed to Rose on the off-chance that he receive bad results from medical tests, but called off the charade when he received good health-related news. Death After managing to fool Charlie into believing she's happily married to Manny Quinn, Charlie started a real relationship with Rose, which culminated with the two going away to Paris for a weekend. While in Paris, Charlie proposed Rose to marry him, which she happily accepted. Some days later, however, she caught him in the shower with another woman. Shortly after this, Charlie purportedly fell in front of an oncoming train, causing instant death. His death was apparently very messy, leaving Charlie's body severely mutilated. Rose recounted these facts at Charlie's funeral in a sombre expression. The reaction to this news was mixed, with Charlie's family in grief and Charlie's former girlfriends in disbelief. Berta blurted out how "you never cross a crazy woman", heavily implying that Rose had to do with Charlie's accident in that she was the one to push him in front of the train. Aftermath Following his death and funeral, Charlie's beach house was put on sale by Alan and Jake and bought by Walden Schmidt. Despite being sold to a total stranger, Alan and Jake worked their way into staying in the house for good. A major plotline in 9 episodes of Season 9, dealt with Alan healing from Charlie's death and moving on with his life. Charlie was frequently brought up in conversations, but he is referred to often in recent episodes. He was mentioned in 12 episodes in Season 9 and 3 episodes in Season 10 so far. In Season 10's "Something My Gynecologist Said", Walden re-counts Charlie's life and death to a woman he was seeing, claiming it to be the story of his latest novel. He then adds how a billionaire bought the house after his death and lived with the man's brother. The woman found it to be a terrible plot. In "Give Santa A Tail-Hole", Alan spent yet another Christmas alone (having been alone the previous year which was his first Christmas without Charlie), but this time Berta comes to keep him company. When she arrived, Alan was extremely drunk, which prompts her to say "As drunk as your brother but without the charm!" in Thank You For The Intercourse, Walden, who once started singing out loud some of Charlie's most famous jingles, causes Alan's repressed grief over his death to get the better of him. Following Walden's donation of the grand piano, Alan and Jake had a father-and-son chat, discussing how much they missed Charlie. Jake Harper mentions he was aware of how lonely )]]Charlie seemed to be. It has been revealed that Charlie left a journal in a safe-deposit box, which he used to log some of his thoughts in. Alan read the journal, learning things about his brother he would have never imagined. Charlie is now in Hell and as punishment, his spirit must be in an old large lady body, albeit with testicles. Charlie is also the same, death having not changed him at all. He still dislikes Alan, and also seems to still want to kick Alan out of his beach house, even though it is no longer his because Charlie's beach house has become Walden & Alan's beach house. In Season 10, Rose begins dating Walden, but Alan warns him of her history with Charlie. Though surprisingly, Alan didn't mention that he suspected Rose killed him, but it is subtly alluded to when Rose visits the house, this being the first time she has seen Alan since the funeral. Terrified, he tells her "You've got alot of nerve coming here" Chuck Lorre stated that the producers of the show were so impresed with Bate's performance, that they are considering bringing her back in the recurring role of "Alan's demonic spirit guide." Family Members Family *Father: Francis Charles "Frank" Harper b. 1940 died 1978 *Mother: Evelyn Nora Harper b. 1945 *Brother: Alan Jerome Harper *Nephew: Jacob David "Jake" Harper (via Alan) *Niece: Mildred "Milly" Melnick (possible, unconfirmed) *Ex-sister-in-Law: Judith Harper-Melnick *Ex-sister-in-Law: Kandi *Ex-sister-in-Law: Liz *Ex-sister in-Law: Wendy *Half-sister: Gloria (possible, unconfirmed) *Cousin: Jerry *Jerry's wife: Faye *Ex-fiancé: Chelsea (2009-2010) *Ex-fiancé: Rose (2011 ; A few days prior to his death) *Wife: Betsy Harper, invalid as she was already married (2010) Trivia *The character of Charlie Harper was based off of Charlie Sheen's character from , Charlie Crawford. The role was made with Sheen in mind. *Charlie's cell phone had several escort service phone numbers. He labels them by preference, as seen when he calls "Silent Betty". *His first jingle writing job was for a toothpaste brand. His first national commercial he wrote for was Pepsi, which about 20 million people watched when it first aired. *He studied at Julliard, but was "kicked out" for some reason. *Charlie Harper's death was the result of Charlie Sheen getting fired from the show following the dispute between him and Chuck Lorre. **Actor Ashton Kutcher replaced Charlie Sheen as Walden Schmidt, an Internet billionaire who buys Charlie's beach house and lets Alan and Jake stay at Charlie's beach house in the aftermath of his death and funeral. **Charlie Harper returned as a ghost in an episode of season 9, played by Kathy Bates. *Charlie appeared to only have one STD. Yet, he was a carrier for several of them, as several of his past girlfriends mentioned that he had given them STD's at his funeral. *He is often seen holding his iPhone wrong in some episides. Whether this was due to Charlie being constantly drunk or the camera crew not picking up on this to have Sheen do retakes for these said scenes, has not been made clear. *In season 6, Charlie called his nephew Jake numbnuts. *In season 9 finale Oh Look! Al-Qaeda, Charlie's hair, half of his body, and his fingers can be seen, making this the last appearance of the character being portrayed by Charlie Sheen. *He has a long-lost daughter set to be revealed in season 11. Appearance Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Titular Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Harper Family Category:Season 9 characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Special Guest Stars Category:California Category:Malibu Category:Leading Characters